MAP06: Baron's Lair (The Plutonia Experiment)
MAP06: Baron's Lair (MAP28 in PSX) is the sixth map of The Plutonia Experiment. It uses the music track "Sign Of Evil" from Doom.thumb|300px|Map of MAP06 Walkthrough Despite the level's title, there are no Barons of Hell. First go to the western door (black flagged), open it and kill the teleporting revenants, there is good stuff at left or right if you want it. Go down through the stairs to the small arena, press the metal switch, it will open 2 doors at your left and right with Arachnotrons. At the northern trap there is a door, at the opposite direction of the door is a switch, clicking it will open the door. Go up through the stairs and take the red key, step over one of the teleporters and get back to the lair. Go to the North-est door (red flagged) and open it, you are forced to fire the barrels creating a sound for hidden monsters which will teleport. Shoot the barrels around the blue key and take it, go back to the lair. Go to the South-est door (blue flagged), and press the switch, revealing Demons and Revenants. After dealing or ignoring them, go to the edge of the room, and press the two switches, one opens the door you came from, and another opens the last door. Go to the Eastern door of the lair and go up through the stairs, on the left there is a computer switch, clicking it will reveal Revenants. Where they came from there is another switch, clicking it will reveal the other side with a Cyberdemon (who seems to in fact be the eponymous "Baron" that the level is named for). To kill the Cyberdemon more easily, go up the stairs and to the side; its rockets hit the walls. To open the exit, flip the switch where the Cyberdemon started, then the two platforms in the middle of the room lower. You have to flip both to open both exit doors. After flipping go to the stairs and finish 1st part of the game! Secrets # Behind the black-flagged door, drop into the brown slime pit and flip the switch. This lowers the wall on either side. There is a switch on the northern side that opens a nearby door. Don't go through it just yet; instead, cross over to the south side where a second door will have unlocked. It leads to a soul sphere. # After getting the red skull key, return to the starting platform (under the floating skull cube). One of the nearby pillars will have lowered, revealing a switch. Flip it to lower a secret room in the northwest corner of the lower tier. # Behind the red-flagged door is a room with many barrels. In the southeast corner of the room is a bank of computers in the wall. Shoot it to reveal some rockets in this secret area. # Exactly the same as secret #3, but in the southwest corner of the room. # Like secret #2, retrieving the blue skull key opens a pillar on the starting platform. This second switch lowers another secret area in the southeast corner of the lower tier. # Behind the blue-flagged door is a fountain with a berserk pack resting atop it. Lower the waterfall part like a lift to reach the powerup. Screenshots Image:Plutonia-map06-start.png|Start of the map. Image:Plutonia-map06-stone.png|Got the red key. Image:Plutonia-map06-end.png|Before the Cyberdemon. End of Level Message You gloat over the steaming carcass of the guardian. With its death, you've wrested the accelerator from the stinking claws of hell. You relax and glance around the room. Damn! There was supposed to be at least one working prototype, but you can't see it. The demons must have taken it. You must find the prototype, or all your struggles will have been wasted. Keep moving, keep fighting, keep killing. Oh yes, keep living, too. Speedrunning Records The Compet-n records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP06 demos from the Compet-n database es:MAP06: Baron's Lair (FD-P) Baron's Lair (The Plutonia Experiment)